1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for collecting animal waste and, more particularly, to an animal waste collection pad for inducing an animal, such as a dog, to eliminate thereon so that convenient disposal may be obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent times, laws have been enacted throughout the country which place with the dog owner the full responsibility for the collection and disposal of his pet's solid waste. Products to facilitate this operation have proliferated, such as pooper scoopers, disposals bags, plastic gloves, etc.
In addition, diapers for human beings are well known and are generally made from an absorbent body of material, such as wood fluff, sandwiched between a fluid impervious backing sheet and a porous top sheet, which may be made from a non-woven material.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide the dog owner with an animal waste collection sheet, which will induce the animal to eliminate thereof, thus facilitating disposal of the animal's waste.